


Something Just Like This

by crowloft



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Masturbation, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowloft/pseuds/crowloft
Summary: Penny isn’t sure what to think of the new farmer at first. When he enlists her help in fixing up the museum’s collection, it sounds like a fun idea—but instead of artifacts, she finds something else.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Unnamed male farmer x Penny! Just some good old fluff and smut \o/
> 
> Title from a song of the same name.

Penny leans forward in her chair.

Bright sunlight is streaming through the window across from her. She can see the green leaves of the trees shifting in the breeze, casting dappled shadows over the wooden floor. A branch sways as a robin’s bright red belly hops along it.

She forces herself to look back down at the two children on either side of her. Vincent’s idly tapping his foot, already distracted. She clears her throat.

“Alright, next chapter.”

“When can we go play?” the boy whines.

“When we’re finished this book. Jas, it’s your turn to read.”

Penny keeps her eyes on the page as she listens to the young girl’s voice, correcting her when necessary. Teaching isn’t easy work—but the children’s skills are definitely improving, she thinks with a hint of pride. Even if they aren’t the most patient. Still, on a warm spring day like this, Penny can’t blame them.

She nearly jumps then at the sound of the door creaking. She looks up at the young man who’s just entered—she doesn’t recognize him at all, and that comes as an utter surprise to her.

“Hullo,” he says after a moment. “Sorry—I didn’t mean to disturb.”

She just blinks at him for a moment, and then flushes and says, “Oh, um, it’s alright…”

Penny swallows. Vaguely, she remembers something she’d overheard the mayor mention a few days ago. Was this the new farmer? She studies her hands for a moment; she doesn’t often see new faces in town, and even among those she does know, she’s never been the best at carrying a conversation.

She then notices both the children staring.

“Um, did you want something?”

“No, no, I’ll be on my way,” he says hurriedly, and he moves away from them. She looks back down at her book. Vincent is still peering after the young man, but Jas takes the boy’s silence as an opportunity to ask her a question.

The library air is stuffy and warm, and her brain feels a bit fried by the time she remembers to call the lesson to an end. She stretches and tries very hard not to think about the pile of dishes likely waiting for her at home. Nor about that beer stain on the rug her mother kept forgetting about, no matter how many times Penny had reminded her about it, or the heavy pile of clothes that needed to be washed—

Her eyes fall on the straw hat hanging at the door. For a moment she just stares, puzzled. The farmer—she’d forgotten about him. He must have left his hat. She hesitates, and then takes it with her.

* * *

  
She bites her lip as she peers down the dusty road.

Why hadn’t she just left the hat there? Surely he’s already gone looking for it, and noticed that it wasn’t at the library—he must think someone stole it, and—

She takes a deep breath and makes herself keep walking. It’s much quieter here, she notices: she can’t hear any of the usual activity of the town square. Heavy clumps of pink and white blossoms cling to the branches of the trees on either side of the road. The bright trills of robins and starlings echo around her, and from time to time she hears the startling call of a flicker.

Then the familiar rickety fence comes into view. Past the branches of the trees, she can see the old farm. At once she’s startled by the difference: once covered with weeds, the front of the farmhouse has been freshly painted in white—it looks almost as if it had been built yesterday.

The farmer isn’t hard to find. He’s bent over in a grassy field, attempting to trim down what years of neglect had turned into an overgrown meadow. He looks up as she approaches and puts down the scythe.

“Um—you left this at the library,” she starts a bit shyly. But he’s grinning as she hands him his hat, and Penny can’t help but smile too.

“Thank you! I was going to go and see if I’d left it there, but I got distracted. There’s just so much to do,” he explains. “I’ve been working at the weeds for a week now. They’ve really made this place their home—it’s a bit of a mess.”

He scratches the back of his neck and looks at his feet. He’s nervous too, she realizes. She doesn’t know his story, but it can’t have been easy to come out to a new town all on his own. She’s thought about leaving Pelican Town from time to time, but she can’t imagine ever actually doing it—no matter how much she’d like to leave that tin can of a trailer behind.

“It looks better than it did before,” she ventures.

“You think so? Hopefully I can get this place back in shape like my grandfather had it,” he says with a bit of a laugh.

“I never saw it then. I just remember it being all weeds and trees. So, um, I think this is already a big step.”

He grins at her again. His dark eyes are gentle, and while Penny isn’t quick to make any judgements, she gets the feeling that he isn’t a _bad_ person.

“Well, thank you, um—sorry, um, what’s your name?”

She can see him turn a bit red; he probably has had to learn a lot of names lately, she realizes. But she hadn’t told him her name at all. She just smiles encouragingly.

“I’m Penny.”

He nods, and tells her his own name.

She excuses herself after a minute, but she secretly wishes she could have wandered around the old farm a little longer now that it’s less, well, wild-looking. The dappled shade of the weed-free orchard looks inviting with its soft grass dotted with little purple flowers. Vaguely, she thinks it might be a nice place to read.

Her mind returns to the lesson she’s supposed to be planning after some time. But she wonders, briefly, about the new farmer, and why he’d come here.

* * *

  
“What’re you reading?”

She looks up abruptly. The farmer is peering down at her curiously.

“Oh, um…it’s just a collection of fairy tale retellings.”

“Like set in modern times?”

“Well, some of them are. But others are set in different times and places, and some have different twists on the characters…” she trails off, studying her hands. “Um, I guess it’s a bit silly, but…”

“No, it’s not! It’s really interesting. I’ve been looking for some new books to read. Is this one good?”

She smiles.

“You can borrow it from me after I’m done, if you like.”

He agrees to that offer quite readily, and then proceeds to ask her about her favourite books. To her delight, she discovers that the farmer is as interested in reading as she is. Somehow, she hadn’t thought of him as someone who would be much of a book person—given how much time he had to spend working outside.

Eventually he excuses himself and continues on his way. Penny tries to look back down at her book. But somehow, she can’t seem to keep her mind on the words; her thoughts keep wandering back to the farmer’s warm eyes. She rubs her temples; the air is thick and sweet with the smell of summer wildflowers. She knows the trailer would be cooler—but she’s not sure which is worse: the heat, or the stench of beer.

Even so, she knows that she can’t stay in the sun without getting dizzy. She forces herself to stand up and make her way back inside the shady interior of her home. It’s not much cooler, and she has to resist wrinkling her nose when she opens the door.

Her mother is asleep on the couch. She knows it just means more work for her later, but she ignores the dirty dishes in the sink and proceeds to her room.

She wonders what the farmhouse is like. It must be nice to have a real house. Even if it’s a small one. Her knuckles are white as she grips the doorknob.

* * *

  
Her footsteps creak loudly as she strolls across the wooden floor. The display stands are dusty and bare—Pelican Town’s tiny little museum and library had never had much of a collection, and it had only grown sparser over the years she’d lived there. There’s something awfully melancholic about the way the empty displays look.

At least, she supposes, they still have plenty of books, even though she’s read much of them by now.

She’s about to turn and move towards the shelves when she sees the new farmer standing nearby. Though she supposes he’s not really new anymore—he’d been there for nearly four months now, she realizes. His eyes are oddly distant, but she greets him with a smile anyway.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Thinking,” he muses. “Gunther’s asked me to help him with getting the museum’s collection back.”

“Are you going to do it?”

“I’ll try. You do find a lot of odd things, digging around in the dirt all day,” he says with a laugh. He looks over at her, and suddenly his eyes light up.

“If you’re not busy, do you want to help out? You know a lot more about this stuff than I do.”

“Oh, um—sure,” she blurts out, startled. “I mean, I’m not so good with digging stuff. But it sounds like it could be fun.”

“You don’t have to dig! Any kind of help is good, really, I’m at a loss…”

Penny can’t stop herself from grinning. They find themselves discussing possible places to start looking, and after she suggests they meet up by the riverbank, he agrees eagerly. And as she makes her way home—the thought of seeing him tomorrow makes her feel a bit lighter too.

  
It’s a hot day, but she shows the farmer a shady route through the forest, and they’re chatting eagerly as they walk. It doesn’t take them long to find a place good spot to start: it’s a little portion of sandy riverbank, where the trees overhang it enough for it to be well-shaded. Silt has built up on either side of it, she tells the farmer, which means things washed up by the river tend to get stuck there. The air has a sweet, grassy smell, and there’s a pleasantly cool breeze tugging at her face.

Her suspicion is correct when they arrive. She’s used to the unsightly bits of litter and driftwood piled up on the beach, but she sees the farmer grimace.

“Think we should clean this up a bit?” he asks.

“That’s a good idea. Here, we can use the shovel to scoop stuff up, and then put in the bucket…”

They set to work getting the riverbank in acceptable condition. It’s muddy work, and at first she’s not sure how she feels about it—but he leaps right into it, and she helps as best as she can.

Penny isn’t sure how long it takes them, but she can feel herself sweating by the time the bucket-turned-trash can is filled up. She stands up and stretches. Her back is sore—but she and the farmer always find something interesting to talk about, and as she studies their handiwork, she feels good.

But tired and hot, too. The farmer seems to feel the same way; he offers to take a break, which she’s grateful for. She takes off her shoes. The clean sand feels nice under her toes, and she quickly wades into the cool, clear water of the river. It’s wonderfully refreshing, and she wishes she’d brought her swimsuit with her.

Then she feels something splash against her legs.

“You’ll get my skirt wet!” she yelps.

“Sorry! I didn’t really mean to,” he says with a laugh. She sees, then, that he’s taken off his shirt. It’s hard to look away; his arms and chest are well-toned and nicely tanned, and she desperately hopes he doesn’t notice the flush creeping into her cheeks. He’s her friend, after all.

She starts to wade in a bit farther to hide her face from him—and then abruptly stops. He gives her a questioning look.

“I just realized. I forgot the sandwiches at home,” Penny groans. The one time she makes something she’s sure she can’t mess up, she leaves it at home. Of course. But to her relief, he doesn’t seem upset.

“Hm. I guess I’ll just have to find us something, then,” he says wryly. “How about I catch you a fish?”

Penny laughed at that. “But you don’t have any line!”

“Oh, I reckon I can just grab one. See, there’s one right there!”

“Don’t be silly!”

She can’t stop herself from giggling, though, as she watches him attempt to sneak deeper into the river. She follows him a few steps behind. He lurches forward in an effort to grab something out of the water, and without thinking, she moves to steady him—

But he abruptly steps backwards and bumps into her, and she tumbles into the water with a cry. At once, he’s lifting her out with a worried look.

“Are you alright? I didn’t see you, I’m sorry—“

“I’m fine, don’t worry—“ she tells him. She did feel startled, but—she supresses a gasp as she realizes that his strong arms are wrapped around her, and she can feel how warm and wet his bare skin is. His face is so close to hers.

He lets go of her quickly and moves away.

“I guess we’d better get dried up. Here—I brought this towel—“

“Thank you,” she says, vaguely, but her head still feels like its spinning. Does she see a blush creeping into his face, too?

* * *

  
In between her tutoring and his responsibilities around the farm, it’s hard to find time to work on their little project. Even so, Penny comes to find that she doesn’t mind making time to hang out with the farmer. His company is far preferable to doing chores, that’s for certain—but she finds herself skipping out on her usual reading time more often, too.

She’s still not completely certain about how successful they’ll be. Still, Penny makes sure to come to their next meeting well-prepared. As the farmer moves over to the table, his eyes grow wide at the stack of old charts and books on the table.

“I figured I’d do some research,” she explains with a smile. “I’ve been looking into the history of the region, and I think I’ve found some good places to look. There’s loads of interesting stuff!”

He grins widely and blinks.

“Wow,” he just says. “Well, tell me about it!”

Penny’s plan was to check out one of the places she’d marked on the map that day, but as it turned out, the farmer was just as interested to learn what she’d found out as she was. They’d gotten rather distracted talking, and it’s late when he finally walks her home to her trailer.

Her mother still isn’t home, and for a moment, she’s seized by an urge to invite him inside. But she keeps quiet.

* * *

  
The next day, they head out to a spot not too far from the beach. It’s the location of an ancient fishing village, she tells the farmer, and she thinks they might find something in the mud. It’s a cloudy day, still just warm enough that she can walk without a sweater. Hints of red and gold are creeping into the leaves of the trees, and the forest air smells thickly of pine needles. She’s struck by the way the dappled light falls on the farmer’s shoulders as he walks, and she has to remind herself to focus on where she’s walking.

She’s slightly red in the face by the time they walk out onto the shore—for more than one reason—but there’s a cool, salty breeze blowing from the sea that feels good on her cheeks. This time, they get started right away.

Penny’s eager at first. But each time she thinks she’s spotted something, it’s nothing more than a seashell or a rock. The pearly blue-purple tones of the shells are pretty, but they’re not what she’s looking for. Her limbs feel heavier and her head dizzier with each passing moment, until finally she takes a seat on a rock with a sigh.

The farmer’s frowning too. He idly picks up what appears to be a flattened rock, turning it over his hands, and then reaches back with his arm as if to skip it.

“Wait!”

She jumps up and hurries over to him.

“What?”

“Let me see that—that’s not a rock, look!”

He turns it over in his hands, and blinks in shock as he recognizes a distinct arrow-shaped form.

“I didn’t even notice,” he says incredulously, and rubs his eyes. “It’s a good thing you’re here. How old do you think it is?”

“Maybe at least three thousand years,” Penny says in a hushed voice. “We should ask Gunther.”

He grins and agrees. They’re both feeling too worn out to look any longer. Pleased with their small success, they decide to head back to town.

His arm brushes hers as they walk.

“So, why’d you come to Pelican Town?” she asks him after a moment.

“I wanted to get away. Start things over, I guess,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I felt like I was suffocating in my old job, doing the same meaningless tasks every day…I felt—I was pretty lonely.”

She reaches out to touch his arm.

“Do you like it here better?”

“For sure,” he says, and he smiles at her.

* * *

  
The autumn air is crisp and chilly. She keeps her hands tucked inside her pockets as she looks at the way the red-and-gold leaves stand out against the clear blue of the sky. Her friend Maru usually joins her, but today the girl is busy helping her father in the lab.

Penny doesn’t mind, though. Her eyes fall on one old gnarled oak with a tire swing hanging from it. She remembers hot, sunny days where she’d swing around on that tire. She remembers her father lifting her up onto it when she asked him, once, and how happy she’d been that day. She involuntarily smooths out a wrinkle in her skirt, shoulders stiffening against the heaviness in her chest.

But she isn’t alone for long.

She smiles briefly when she sees the farmer passing by. His boots are muddy and his scarf hangs loosely around his neck; he’d no doubt been working not long ago. He comes to join her on the bench. They sit in silence for a moment, until she says:

“It’s around this time that my father left.”

He looks over at her sharply.

“I mean—I don’t want him to come back. My mother—I know it’s not easy dealing with her, but she’s not—she’s not bad. She’s—she cares.”

She’s speaking quickly. She takes a deep, shuddering breath. She realizes, then, she’s never told anyone about this.

“She isn’t bad. I—I’m sorry, I don’t know why—its this season. Bad memories,” she tries to explain, looking down at her hands as she picks at the skin. Then he reaches over and takes her hand. She takes another breath. His hand feels warm and rough as he clasps her smaller, paler one, and she looks up at him.

“Don’t be sorry,” he tells her, with those dark, warm eyes she’d come to like so much. “I’m here to listen, if you need it.”

She trembles a little and gives his hand a squeeze. She didn’t know how to tell him—how to tell him how much that meant. How much _he_ meant.

“I’m here, too,” is all she manages to say finally. She meets his eyes, and her heart flutters when he smiles at her.

* * *

  
She pulls her cardigan closer around herself.

Every breath bites sharply at her lungs. Still, the air is thick with the smells of pumpkin pie and roasted meat; it’s one of the autumn festivals, and it looks like the villagers have outdone themselves once again. She moves closer to the table where a hot steaming stew has been laid out.

For a change, the food isn’t what’s on her mind, though.

She looks up at the farmer, caught in the way the candlelight reflects on his cheeks in the deep blue dusk. He’s smiling, faintly, but it’s noticeable how he stands a bit away from the others. He’s still a newcomer here, she remembers.

Then the music starts, and she fumbles with the edge of her sleeve. Penny’s always been too shy to join in with the dancing—and it wasn’t like there was anyone she really wanted to dance with. She partnered with Sam in the Flower Dance, that was true, but that was obligatory. But now… She bites her lip.

Her friend’s presence is warm and comforting, though, and she lightly touches his arm.

“Want to dance?” Penny asks. She can tell by his look of his surprise that he isn’t much of a dancer, either.

“I’d love to! Only, I’m not all that good at it,” he admits with a rueful grin. Penny can’t help but laugh. She takes his hand.

“I’m not either. Oh, I like this song, come on—“

Possessed by a sudden energy, she pulls him out onto the floor set up for the dancers. She shivers a little as he puts his hands around her waist. She slides her hands up to his shoulders without thinking. He’s warm, and she can’t help but want to move closer to him.

They just about manage to avoid stepping on each other’s feet, and in the back of her mind, Penny knows they probably look rather clumsy and awkward to anyone watching. But all she can think about is how his arms are wrapped around her and how nice his shoulders feel. She’s too giddy to notice the hot blush creeping into her cheeks: they’re both laughing and grinning like idiots while they try not to bump into anyone.

They dance for another song, and then they’re both too dizzy to keep going—even though she feels a pang of regret as the farmer releases her from his grip. She walks back with him to where the food tables are, leaning on his arm slightly.

It feels like the party ends all too soon, and soon they’re walking together to her trailer. She notices the way the light of the streetlamps falls on his lips, and she wonders for a moment how it would feel to kiss him. As he turns to leave, there’s a desperate question in her throat—but she only smiles and bids him goodnight.

* * *

  
Penny knows it’s a busy season for farmers, but she can’t help but be distracted by thoughts of the handsome young man. She finds herself coming up with excuses to see him—and she thinks he’s doing the same, too. He stops by the trailer almost everyday—a fact that might embarrass Penny if she didn’t know that he didn’t hold any judgement for her. No, instead, she’s glad to see him there—to have him around to talk with and laugh with.

But she can’t pretend to herself anymore that her heart doesn’t race when she’s with him. That she doesn’t think about that day he’d lifted her out of the river with his warm, strong arms, or how his hands had felt around her waist when they danced. The way he looks at her with his gentle eyes.

Now and then she feels his hands brush her waist, or lightly touch the small of her back, and it sends an electric shiver through her every time. She tries to quell the many thoughts it stirs in her, but it’s not easy. Her mind always seems to stray to him nowadays: she can’t seem to get him out of her head. Especially not now.

She rolls over under the blankets. It’s a chilly night, but her skin feels hot and her breasts heavy. She shivers and closes her eyes. Sleep wasn’t going to come easily tonight.

As quietly as she can, she slips one hand down between her thighs and stifles a gasp. Images of the farmer’s handsome face and strong, toned body jump with little bidding to her mind. She can see the dim shape of her breasts and hips heaving with each shift of her fingers, and even as the hot pleasure shoots through her, her flesh is aching—aching to feel that hard body pressed up against hers.

She wants—she wants to kiss him, and him to kiss her. Wants to run her hands over his chest and his nice shoulders. She wants to know how his weight would feel on top of her, wants to see how his muscles would flex as he held her down. She reaches with her other hand to brush her nipple with a soft little gasp. Did he touch himself and think about her, too? Did he shiver and long for her, like—

Her pussy ripples at the thought, and she circles her fingers harder over her clit. Her breathing is heavy. But it’s not enough—it’s not him. She wants _him._ She wants him so badly. She likes him, and his body—everything about him, she wants. She’s never felt this way about anyone before.

She wonders if he wants everything about her too. She takes a shuddering breath and moves her fingers some more.

* * *

  
Penny sinks into the warm water with a slight sigh.

At this time of night, the bath house is utterly quiet—it’s just her. The hot spring water usually feels soothing on her sore back after a day of work, and it’s nice to simply close her eyes and not have to think about anything for a while. Their little trailer has only a shower stall, and while this isn’t quite the same thing as having her own bathtub, it’s still nice.

But today, she finds no respite in the warm clouds of steam rolling off the spring water. She leans back against the pool edge, but her stomach feels too fluttery for her to stay still.

Penny casts a glance up at the clock on the wall. She’s seized by a momentary worry that the farmer might not come. She takes a deep breath and sinks a little lower into the water, trying to reassure herself—he wouldn’t do that without good reason, and he’s likely busy with his own work too. She trails a restless hand through the water.

Then she sees him walk out from the changing rooms at last. She waves him over, and he slips into the water with her.

“There you are,” she says with a relieved grin. “I almost thought you weren’t coming.”

“What! I wouldn’t make you walk all the way up here in the cold for nothing,” he says, pretending to be offended—but Penny can see he’s smiling. She flushes.

For a moment they’re both quiet. She bites her lip as she can’t help but study the way his shoulders look, glistening in the faint light. And then she continues.

“Um—I think you know why I brought you here.”

She takes a steadying breath, but she keeps her eyes on his face. She likes the way he’s looking at her: she can’t help but notice how his eyes keep flicking to her body, or the slight pinkness in his cheeks. Penny usually feels nervous, especially in her swimsuit—but here, with him, she’s glad. Its dark blue, and it fits the curves of her body well.

“Yeah?” he says softly. She takes a step closer to him.

“I—I have to tell you something. I—I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re always on my mind. You make me feel like—like no one else does. I like you a lot. As more than a friend.”

She’s speaking quickly as it all comes spilling out. Her heart is pounding in her chest as she looks at him—

“And—I want to be with you, as more than friends. If, if you want to—“

She breaks off, her breathing shaky with anticipation when at first he just looks at her, lips slightly parted in what she guessed was surprise.

“Me too,” he says finally, his voice shaking ever so slightly. “Me too, of course I want to, Penny, I feel the same way about you. I’ve wanted—I’ve wanted to be with you since I met you—

She can’t stop herself from smiling, nor the dampness in the corners of her eyes.  
  
“I thought you might, I—“

She gasps as he wraps his arms around her and finally presses his lips to hers. She winds her own arms up his back, pressing her fingers into the firm muscle of his shoulders—she likes the feeling of his warm strong arms holding her more than she could have imagined. When she’d asked him to meet her there, she’d hoped, secretly, that he’d press his body up against hers like this—the way she’d been dreaming about for so long.

Penny’s content just to kiss him for a while there, warmed both by the water around them and by his arms. And by the knowledge that he wants to be with her just as much as she wants him—

She pulls away once she feels herself getting a bit dizzy. His warm eyes are looking her up and down, and he softly slides one hand along the bare skin of her waist and hip. It sends a hot ache through her, and she gently places one hand on his chest. She can feel him tremble at her touch.

“Um, maybe we could go back to your place. If you don’t mind,” she tells him softly.

“Oh. Yes, I’d like that,” he groans as she leans forward to kiss him again.

* * *

  
It’s late when they get back to the old farmhouse. They’d walked hand in hand, huddled close together against the bitter cold—although Penny found it hard to focus on anything but his touch.

As soon as the door swings shut behind them, they take off their coats. Penny presses herself right up against him.

She throws her arms around his neck, and she can’t stifle the little moan that escapes her when she at last feels his lips against hers. She gasps again when his strong arms lift her up. She hardly knows what she’s doing, but her legs wrap instinctively around his hips. She’s soon kissing him frantically, trailing her lips desperately over his jaw and neck.

He’s wonderfully hard and hot, and she can’t help but squirm against him with a little gasp of pleasure. He lets out a muffled groan against her lips. Then he’s leaving kisses on her neck and shoulder, and it’s hard for her to focus on what she wants to say.

She leans away from him with a shaky breath, and when she meets his eyes, it sends a thrill through her.

“Oh—I want you so much, I—“ she starts to say as she fumbles with his shirt collar. But then he’s kissing her again, more fiercely this time—she can feel his teeth on her lips.

“Penny,” he just groans as he pulls away. She’s dizzy with lust as he sits down with her on the bed, and she grinds down against his lap with a shaky breath. Her skirt bunches up along her thighs, and at once he slides a hand up along her smooth skin, pushing the cloth back further.

“You’re my favourite,” he mumbles softly. “I’ve never felt like this—about anyone—so lovely—“ He pulls her closer to press kisses to her neck.

She’s already breathless, but then he’s tugging at the buttons of her shirt, and his warm lips are hungrily kissing their way down her chest to her cleavage. She lets out a little cry at the feeling of his hot lips against her sensitive breasts, and she can’t help but rock more in his lap.

She gasps his name. She doesn’t know how to tell him—how much he means to her. How much she wants him to take her, to press himself into her and hold her down—she was much too shy to express every thought in her mind, but—

“There’s no one like you, I, I’ve never—I’ve never felt like this either, I just, I like you so much,” she breathes as she grinds down against him once more. It’s not nearly enough friction, but she can feel the heat and dampness on her panties, and his eyes are looking at her in a way that makes her shiver with delight. He tugs at the open edge of her shirt, and she helps him pull it down and off. His warm hands slide around her waist and back—she trembles at the feeling of them against her bare skin.

Penny wants desperately to feel him, to press her bare body against his, and she fumbles with his shirt buttons. Her hands are trembling, but she manages to push it up and over his shoulders. He starts to pull his arms out of the sleeves, but Penny’s attention has already moved elsewhere; her gaze falls on his bare chest, heaving softly in the darkness. She reaches out to press one hand to his warm skin. She hears him moan as she fervently trails her hand down along all the firm muscles she’d dreamed about—she’d imagined what they might feel like, but she hadn’t thought about the way he’d be _looking_ at her. Her eyes flick upwards to meet his as she pauses to thumb his nipple, another pang of lust going through her.

She slides her hand further down until it meets the edge of his jeans and stops there, trembling.

Her voice is almost pleading. “My skirt.”

He doesn’t need any more prompting. His hands slide softly around her waist and hips, tugging at the zipper, and she moves slightly off of his lap so he can pull it down and off. She lets her skirt drop to the floor and grinds back down on him at once. He wraps his arms firmly around her shoulders and pulls her right against his chest with a soft grunt. Then she feels the warmth of his fingers rubbing against the lace of her bra, and she can’t help but shiver. He’s undoing the latches, and it shortly joins the crumpled pile of their clothing.

She sees the way his eyes drink in the shape of her breasts. Arousal pools hot and low in her belly—but before she can speak, he ducks his head and plants kisses all over them, and all she can do is moan with pleasure. She closes her thighs tighter around him and mumbles his name against his hair. She curls her arms around his shoulders and digs her fingers into his skin. When he looks up at her, she’s smiling shyly.

“I—I’ve never had anyone before. Um—I want, I want you to have me,” she tells him shakily. She rocks a little in his lap, and he leans forward to kiss her.

“Oh, Penny—I want you to have me, too. I want to be with you—this way too,” he mumbles against her lips. She’s undoing the zipper of his jeans now, frantically trying to pull away any remaining barriers between them.

He tugs at her panties, but when Penny abruptly pauses, he does too.

“Um, I don’t really know what I’m doing, so, please tell me, if you want something, or…”

He smiles at her and cups her cheek with his hand. She can’t help but flush a little.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing either,” he admits with a shy laugh. “But we can figure it out together.”

Penny smiles, and then kisses him again. They drop the last of their clothes to the floor finally, and she’s leaning over him, raising herself above his lap with her knees on the bed and hands braced against his shoulders. Her gaze slides down to his cock. Emboldened by desire, she reaches down to take it into her hand, and hears him gasp sharply as she experimentally runs her fingers over the shaft. She slides her grip upwards, twisting over the tip.

“Does it feel good?” she asks as she thumbs the slit. He nods breathlessly, and his fingers dig into her thighs. He then takes one of his own hands and slides it between her legs.

She’d touched herself before, but when she feels his fingers slide over her slick clit, she can’t suppress a soft moan. It’s far more pleasurable than her own hands ever were.

“That’s good?”

“Yes,” she whimpers. “More. Please.”

He’s circling his fingers over her clit now—gently and slowly, and she desperately wants more. If she wasn’t already utterly wet and loose, this would have done the trick. She can’t help but clench around his fingers a little. She wants more—more friction, more heat, more of him. She looks down at his cock again, her fingers still curled around it. She wants it very badly.

She takes his hand and pulls it away, and then carefully slides down onto him.

Penny gasps as she feels his cock press inside of her. She shifts her hips against him with a soft moan—he’s hard and thick, and while she doesn’t really have much experience, she likes him very much. She’d expected it to hurt a bit, but she’s already wet enough that his cock slides around easily in her pussy, and all she can focus on are the hot jolts of pleasure going through her whenever she moves.

“Penny,” he groans. “Penny, Penny.”

His warm arms slide up her back. He grips her waist firmly as he holds her in place on top of him, and she moans as he starts to shift his own hips under her, too. At first they just rock together in silence, breathing heavily as hot pleasure fills them both at last. Penny’s fingers dig into his shoulders each time she slips down against him, his thick cock pressing into her and filling her. It’s nothing like she’d ever felt on her own—especially not with the way he kept leaning forward to press soft kisses into her neck and murmuring her name. Her face is close to his, and she likes the way those eyes drink her in—it only makes her want to press down onto him harder.

He gasps as she drops a little more abruptly onto him with a kiss.

“Feels good?”

“More than good,” he mumbles against her lips.

She can’t seem to stop herself from pressing fierce kisses to his jaw and neck now, shifting her hips down against him in a desperate search to feel more pleasure, more of him. She hears his little moans and exclamations, feels the way he thrusts his hips up into her, the way his hands tighten around her waist—he apologizes briefly, but she doesn’t mind at all—she finds she likes feeling helpless in his arms. He’s warm and comforting, and she just wants to be enveloped in him. A faint blush creeps into her cheeks at the thought.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks her in a breathless voice.

Penny closes her eyes as she shifts down against him. It’s hard to say anything coherent with such pleasure shooting into her.

“How—how I’ll never forget this night.”

“Me too. Penny—“

She kisses him again, her pussy clenching around his cock. Even as she longs for this moment to last forever, she’s already starting to lose herself. The building heat and pleasure continues to fill her, only growing more intense with each rock of their bodies. He’s groaning and clinging to her desperately under her—and she’s in a similar state as she presses herself onto him.

She grinds down against him with a whimper as orgasm takes her at last, and all she can do is cry out his name as her body quivers and ripples around him, all her thoughts clouded by the utter pleasure spreading through her. Her fingers dig tightly into his shoulders. She struggles to stay focused on his face, on the way his lips are slightly parted—  
  
And then she feels his hard body shudder under her.

“Penny, Penny, oh—“ he gasps as his warm come fills her, and she presses onto him even as she approaches oversensitivity. They rock together, lost in the mutual pleasure, until at last her soft pale form slides off him. She lets out a soft sigh.

She crawls over the blankets to lie down next to him. He wraps one arm around her and pulls her right up against his chest. Penny buries her face against him for a moment, taking in the smell of his skin and his warmth.

He reaches up to stroke her hair, and Penny just looks up at him and smiles. She touches his face gently, running her thumb down along his cheek and lip. They’re quiet for a long while as they lay there, just enjoying each other’s warmth.

* * *

   
She opens her eyes in the semi-darkness. A slice of lavender sky is visible from behind the curtain over the window.

She’s wrapped up with him under the blanket, their legs comfortably twined together. Dimly, she knows she can’t stay there forever—but this is the most cozy and peaceful she’s felt in a long time, and she can’t bring herself to get up.

But then he takes her hand in his with a sleepy smile, and the thought of returning to her cramped, stuffy room is suddenly unbearable.

“I should head back soon. Before my mom notices I’m gone,” she says after a moment, studying how their hands looked clasped together. “I don’t want her to worry.”

She pauses and bites her lip.

“But—I don’t want to leave.”

He gives her hand a squeeze.

“You can stay as long as you want. I mean, if you want—” he tells her. Her eyes flick up to meet his. “—if you want to, maybe, maybe you can come stay here all the time—“

Penny kisses him before he can finish.


End file.
